1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device having an EMI shielding assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
In the enclosure of a typical electronic device, there are generally many kinds of electronic components such as central processing units (CPUs) and accelerated chips mounted in a circuit board of the enclosure. The electronic components may emit electromagnetic radiation during operation causing electromagnetic interference (EMI). The EMI may influence other components mounted in the enclosure and may even lead to abnormal operation of those components.
Referring to FIG. 5, a typical electronic device such as a personal computer includes an enclosure 10, a circuit board 12, and an EMI shield 16. The enclosure 10 defines an opening in a sidewall thereof. The circuit board 12 includes a plurality of input/output (I/O) connectors 14. The I/O connectors 14 are mounted to a side of the circuit board 12 facing the sidewall of the enclosure 10. The EMI shield 16 is mounted to the circuit board 12 by fixing means, such as welding, screws, and so on. If an I/O connector 14 in the circuit board 12 needs to be replaced, the EMI shield 16 should be removed from the circuit board 12. However, the EMI shield 16 is not easily removed from the circuit board 12. The circuit board 12 may be damaged during removal and/or reinstallation of the EMI shield 16.
What is needed is to provide an EMI shielding assembly which is easily removed from a circuit board thereof.